catholicfandomcom_it-20200214-history
San Giovanni Battista (Caravaggio)
San Giovanni Battista (talvolta chiamato San Giovanni nel deserto) era un soggetto molto frequente nella pittura di Michelangelo Merisi da Caravaggio (1571–1610), il quale realizzò almeno otto dipinti con questo tema. La storia di Giovanni Battista è tratta dai Vangeli. Giovanni era il cugino di Gesù, e, sin da bambino, era stato chiamato a preparare la strada per l'arrivo del Messia. Visse nel deserto della Giudea tra Gerusalemme e il Mar Morto, "era vestito di peli di cammello, con una cintura di pelle attorno ai fianchi, e si cibava di locuste e miele selvatico." Egli battezzò Gesù nel Giordano, e venne infine ucciso da Erode Antipa, a causa delle severe critiche che rivolgeva al re. Giovanni venne rappresentato frequentemente nell'arte Cristiana, solitamente insieme a una ciotola, una croce di canne, la pelle di cammello e un agnello. La scena più diffusa, prima della Controriforma, era il battesimo di Gesù da parte di Giovanni, o talvolta il Battista bambino insieme a Gesù bambino e a Maria sua madre, molto spesso accompagnata dalla madre del Battista, Santa Elisabetta. La figura di Giovanni da solo nel deserto non era molto comune, ma nemmeno del tutto sconosciuta. Per il giovane Caravaggio, Giovanni era solitamente un ragazzo o un giovane solo, nel deserto. Tale raffigurazione si basava su una breve affermazione del Vangelo di Luca "il fanciullo cresceva e si fortificava nello spirito. Visse in regioni deserte fino al giorno della sua manifestazione a Israele." Oltre a queste opere raffiguranti Giovanni da solo, datate prevalentemente nei primi anni dell'artista, Caravaggio dipinse tre grandi scene di carattere narrativo sulla morte di Giovanni - la grande Decollazione di Malta, e due scure opere raffiguranti Salomè che mantiene la sua testa, una a Madrid, e una a Londra. Giovanni Battista, Toledo , Caravaggio, c. 1598 (particolare della testa di Isacco). Collezione privata, Princeton, New Jersey - la somiglianza dei due volti suggerisce che il discusso Giovanni Battista di Toledo è opera dello stesso artista.]] '''San Giovanni Battista (Giovanni nel deserto)' è un olio su tela datato 1598, di misure 169x112. L'attribuzione di questo dipinto a Caravaggio è discussa, dato che l'opera viene spesso assegnata a Bartolomeo Cavarozzi, un giovane allievo. È conservata nella collezione del Museo Tesoro Catedralicio a Toledo (Spagna), e John Gash (vedi fonti successive) ipotizza che potrebbe essere stata una delle opere eseguite da Caravaggio per il priore dell'Ospedale della Consolazione, come ci riferisce Mancini, uno dei primi biografi dell'artista. Stando al Mancini il priore "successivamente li portò con sé in patria"; sfortunatamente, una versione del manoscritto di Mancini afferma che la patria del priore era Siviglia, mentre altri parlano della Sicilia. I documenti riferiscono che nell'ospedale c'era un priore spagnolo sin dal 1593, il quale non avrebbe lasciato il luogo prima del giugno 1595. Gash menziona il giudizio dello studioso A.E. Perez Sanchez che vede nella figura del santo una grande affinità con lo stile del Cavarozzi, seppure il resto del dipinto non ne rispecchi affatto, "e l'estrema alta qualità di certi passaggi, specialmente i rami d'uva splendidamente dipinti... è molto più una caratteristica di Caravaggio." Gash indica anche il delicato chiaroscuro e il leggero trattamento dei contorni e delle sembianze, e le simili sembianze stilistiche nelle opere giovanili di Caravaggio, come il Concerto e San Francesco in estasi. Se questo e altri dipinti di Caravaggio erano davvero a Siviglia in quegli anni avrebbero senza dubbio influenzato Velázquez nelle sue opere giovanili. In ogni modo, gli argomenti a favore di Cavarozzi sono forti, e lo stesso artista è conosciuto per aver trascorso alcuni anni in Spagna, dal 1617 a al 1619.Gash, Caravaggio, p. 44. Peter Robb, considerando il dipinto di Caravaggio, lo data intorno al 1598, nel periodo in cui l'artista faceva parte della famiglia del suo primo protettore, il Cardinale Francesco Maria Del Monte. Robb fa notare che il Battista è evidentemente lo stesso ragazzo che fece da modello per Isacco nel Sacrificio di Isacco, che potrebbe datarsi intorno a quello stesso periodo. Sfortunatamente questo Sacrificio di Isacco è ancora oggetto di discussione, e quindi il problema dell'attribuzione non è ancora risolto. La figura di Giovanni si staglia su uno sfondo di verdi viti e steli spinosi, seduta su un mantello rosso, reggendo una croce di esili canne e osservando un agnello, seduto ai suoi piedi. Il manto rosso è un elemento comune nelle opere di Caravaggio, avente molti precedenti nell'arte rinascimentale.Robb, M''. Il ''Giovanni Battista riporta molte delle caratteristiche che si riscontrano nelle altre opere di Caravaggio a partire da questo periodo. Le foglie dietro la figura, e le piante e il suolo intorno ai suoi piedi, sono dipinti con accurato, quasi fotografico, senso del dettaglio, come si vede nella contemporanea natura morta Canestra di frutta, mentre il melanconico autoassorbimento del Battista crea un'atmosfera di introspezione. Le foglie di vite vogliono significare che dall'uva che è stata schiacciata è nato il vino dell'Ultima cena, mentre le spine riportano alla mente la Corona di spine, e l'agnello è un ricordo del Sacrificio di Cristo. La scelta di Caravaggio di dipingere Giovanni Battista come un giovane era piuttosto insolita per l'epoca - il santo, infatti, fino ad allora, era rappresentato come un fanciullo, insieme a Gesù bambino e talvolta accompagnato dalla madre di Gesù; altre volte come un adulto, nell'atto di battezzare Gesù. Tuttavia non è assolutamente senza precedenti. Leonardo ha dipinto un Battista giovane ed enigmatico con un dito rivolto in alto (al Cielo?) e l'altra mano volta a indicare il proprio petto, mentre Andrea del Sarto lasciò un Battista che ha quasi del tutto preannunciato quello di Caravaggio. Sia Leonardo che Del Sarto hanno creato dalla figura di Giovanni qualcosa che accenna a un significato interamente personale, non accessibile allo spettatore, e Caravaggio non è da meno a questa scelta. Giovanni Battista (Giovane - con montone), Musei Capitolini e Galleria Doria Pamphilj, Roma , Caravaggio, c. 1602. Gemäldegalerie, Berlino.]] Conosciuto anche come 'Giovane con un montone, questo dipinto è un olio su tela di misure 129x94 datato 1602. Ne esistono due versioni quasi identiche, entrambe ritenute dell'artista. Entrambe le versioni sono a Roma, una ai Musei Capitolini e l'altra nella Galleria Doria Pamphilj. Nel 1602 il Cupido di Caravaggio (conosciuto oggi come Amor Vincit Omnia), eseguito per il banchiere e protettore delle arti Vincenzo Giustiniani, impressionò il raffinato circolo dei ricchi imprenditori romani. Nello stesso anno Ciriaco Mattei, un altro banchiere, il cui fratello Asdrubale aveva aiutato Caravaggio prima del suo successo, commissionò un dipinto raffigurante Giovanni Battista per celebrare l'onomastico del suo figlio maggiore. Era in precedenza parte della collezione Mattei, famiglia che commissionò diverse opere all'artista. Il S.Giovannino è ritratto mentre abbraccia un ariete, forse rappresentante il sacrificio di Cristo, giacché le corna di esso venivano viste come un disegno "astratto" della croce (ma abitualmente è sostituito dall'agnello). L'ariete veniva inoltre associato alla figura di Isacco nelle pitture delle catacombe paleocristiane; l'identificazione con Isacco è una recente via di attribuzione dell'opera: alcuni particolari sarebbero in tal senso rivelatori, quali l'espressione sollevata del giovane, nudo in quanto pronto per il sacrificio, il suo abbracciare l'ariete, ulteriore identificazione con la vittima sacrificale, il poggiare di entrambi i soggetti su una catasta di legna (la pira sacrificale), e insieme l'assenza degli attributi tipici del Battista, in primis la croce. Grandi polemiche hanno recentemente dibattuto sull'identità del soggetto, che invece del San Giovannino sarebbe "un monello pagano non toccato dal sentimento religioso". In realtà, il sorriso del Santo rimanderebbe allo spirito di "Cristiana Letizia" che ispirava gli Oriatoriani, seguaci di San Filippo Neri (a cui i committenti Mattei erano vicini); non sarebbe difficile vedere nel Santo-ragazzino uno dei fanciulli che frequentavano l'oratorio. Inoltre, il Santo siede su una tunica rossa ed una pelle di cammello, simboli di Cristo la prima, del Battista la seconda; se si aggiunge ad esse la posa del santo, che abbraccia fraternamente l'ariete, si può intendere che Caravaggio volesse sottolineare l'importanza del Battista, precursore e quasi fratello (più che cugino) del Cristo. La posa, poi, rimanda ai tanti ignudi dipinti da Michelangelo sulla volta della Cappella Sistina, di cui Caravaggio fu sempre un grande ammiratore. Per contro l'atmosfera disincantata più che le solitudini della Giudea, luogo di predicazione del Santo, richiama l'atmosfera disincantata dell'Arcadia e dei suoi abitanti pagani. Da qui il riferimento al quadro come "Giovane Ignudo" o "Pastor Friso" (Cfr. I Geni dell'Arte - Caravaggio, Mondadori, 2007, pag. 92) La Galleria Doria Pamphilj di Roma conserva due copie di quest'opera: una attribuita al Caravaggio stesso, e l'altra ad autore ignoto. Giovanni Battista, Kansas City , c. 1500-1504. Gallerie dell'Accademia, Venezia.]] '''San Giovanni Battista è un olio su tela misurante 173x133 datato 1604 ca. Il Battista del Bellini è rappresentato attraverso un'iconografia convenzionale che il suo pubblico avrebbe potuto conoscere e condividere; quello del Caravaggio è al contrario impenetrabilmente privato. Il dipinto era stato commissionato nel 1604 dal banchiere genovese Ottavio Costa, in affari con Vincenzo Giustiniani, e per il quale il pittore aveva già eseguito Giuditta e Oloferne e Marta e Maria Maddalena. Costa voleva che fungesse da pala d'altare per un piccolo oratorio nel feudo Conscente di proprietà di Costa (un villaggio nei pressi di Albenga, sulla Riviera ligure), ma gli piacque al punto da spedire una copia all'oratorio e conservare l'originale nella sua collezione. È oggi conservato nel Nelson-Atkins Museum di Kansas City. Giovanni Battista Galleria Nazionale d'Arte Antica, Roma San Giovanni Battista è un olio su tela di misure 94x131 datato 1604 ca. La presente tela è una delle due che raffigurano San Giovanni Battista dipinte dal Caravaggio intorno al 1604 (o al 1605). È collocata nella Galleria Nazionale d'Arte Antica di Palazzo Corsini alla Lungara. Come il San Giovanni eseguito per Ottavio Costa, la figura è stata spogliata dei consueti attributi che alluderebbero all'identità del santo, tra cui il "mantello con peli di cammello", e vi è appena accennata la croce con bastoncini di canna. Sulla sinistra si staglia il tronco di un cipresso. Il santo è sbilanciato a destra mentre guarda verso sinistra ed è avvolto dal panneggio rosso. Caravaggio non è stato il primo artista ad aver raffigurato il Battista come un nudo maschile criptico - come testimoniano esempi anteriori di Leonardo da Vinci, Raffaello, Andrea del Sarto e altri - ma vi ha introdotto una nuova nota di realismo e drammaticità. Il suo Battista ha le mani screpolate, rugose per la fatica e il suo torso pallido che contrasta con l'oscurità dello sfondo ricorda allo spettatore che è stato un vero ragazzo ad essersi spogliato per fare da modello al dipinto - al contrario del Battista di Raffaello, che è astratto e non individualizzato alla pari dei suoi cherubini. San Giovanni Battista alla sorgente Collezione privata, Malta Il San Giovanni Battista alla sorgente, in una collezione privata a Malta, non è facilmente accessibile per cui solo pochi studiosi sono stati capaci di esaminarlo. John Gash lo attribuisce a Caravaggio, sottolineando la somiglianza nell'esecuzione della carne con l'Amorino dormiente, riconosciuto di mano dell'artista e datato nel suo periodo a Malta. Il dipinto è stato seriamente danneggiato, soprattutto nel paesaggio. L'opera è stata replicata in altre due versioni, leggermente differenti. Si tratta di un olio su tela di misure 100x73 datato 1608 ca. Il tema del Battista da giovane che si china a bere a una sorgente riflette la tradizione evangelica secondo cui il Battista beveva solo acqua durante il suo periodo di solitudine nel deserto. Il dipinto mostra l'estremo chiaroscuro tipicamente caravaggesco (uso di luce e ombra), ed anche la sua tipica consuetudine di ritrarre Giovanni Battista da piccolo, questa volta posto in un paesaggio scuro contro un minaccioso scorcio di cielo luminoso. John the Baptist, Galleria Borghese, Rome The date of the John the Baptist in the Galleria Borghese is disputed: it was long thought to have been acquired by Cardinal Scipione Borghese some time between his own arrival in Rome in 1605 and Caravaggio's flight from the city in 1606, but Roberto Longhi dated it to the artist's Sicilian period (a date post-1608) on the basis of similarities in handling and colour. Lonhi's view has gained increasing acceptance, with a consensus in favour of 1610 emerging in recent years. The painting shows a boy slumped against a dark background, where a sheep nibbles at a dull brown vine. The boy is immersed in a reverie: perhaps as Saint John he is lost in private melancholy, contemplating the coming sacrifice of Christ; or perhaps as a real-life street-kid called on to model for hours he is merely bored. As so often with Caravaggio, the sense is of both at once. But the overwhelming feeling is of sorrow. The red cloak envelopes his puny childish body like a flame in the dark, the sole touch of colour apart from the pale flesh of the juvenile saint. "Compared with the earlier Capitolina and Kansas City versions...the Borghese picture is more richly colouristic - an expressive essay in reds, whites, and golden browns. It also represents a less idealised and more sensuous approach to the male nude, as prefigured in the stout-limbed figures of certain of Caravaggio's post-Roman works, such as the Naples Flagellation and the Valletta Beheading of John the Baptist." (John Gash, see references below). Borghese was a discriminating collector but notorious for extorting and even stealing pieces that caught his eye - he, or rather his uncle Pope Paul V, had recently imprisoned Giuseppe Cesari, one of the best-known and most successful painters in Rome, on trumped-up charges in order to confiscate his collection of a hundred and six paintings, which included three of the Caravaggios today displayed in the Galleria Borghese (Boy Peeling Fruit, Young Sick Bacchus, and Boy with a basket of Fruit). They joined the Caravaggios that the Cardinal already possessed, including a Saint Jerome and the Madonna and Child with St. Anne (the Grooms' Madonna). By 1610 Caravaggio's life was unravelling. It's always dangerous to interpret an artist's works in terms of his life, but in this case the temptation is overwhelming, and every writer on Caravaggio seems to surrender to it. In 1606 he had fled Rome as an outlaw after killing a man in a street fight; in 1608 he had been thrown into prison in Malta and again escaped; through 1609 he had been pursued across Sicily by his enemies until taking refuge in Naples, where he had been attacked in the street by unknown assailants within days of his arrival. Now he was under the protection of the Colonna family in the city, seeking a pardon that would allow him to return to Rome. The power to grant the pardon lay in the hands of the art-loving Cardinal Borghese, who would expect to be paid in paintings. News that the pardon was imminent arrived in mid-year, and the artist set out by boat with three canvasses. The next news was that he had died "of a fever" in Porto Ercole, a coastal town north of Rome held by Spain. John the Baptist (St John the Baptist Reclining), Munich This Reclining John the Baptist, discovered in Argentina, remains disputed and should perhaps be described as attributed, but it is accepted by Peter Robb in his 1998 biography of Caravaggio. It is now in a private collection in Munich. The reasons for thinking it may be by Caravaggio, apart from the style and subject matter, are as follows: in July 1610, following news of Caravaggio's death, the bishop of Caserta wrote to Cardinal Scipione Borghese that three paintings by the artist were in the Naples palazzo of the Marchesa of Caravaggio. They were two Saint Johns and a Magdalene. The paintings had been intended for Borghese and he instructed the Marchesa to look after them for him. Unfortunately for Borghese they were seized two days later by the head of the Knights of Malta in Naples, on the grounds that Caravaggio was a knight of the Order and all his possessions devolved on the Knights - which all involved must have known to be untrue, as Caravaggio had been expelled from the Order in 1608. The newly arrived Spanish Viceroy of Naples heard of the affair, but, believing the paintings were in Porto Ercole, wrote to the head of the Spanish garrison there telling him that the Knights had no right to them and that they should be returned to the Viceroy, "in particular the painting of John the Baptist." There is no certain knowledge of what happened to the various paintings after that point. Cardinal Borghese got the Youth with a Ram, but more than a year later. The other two paintings - the Magdalene and the second Baptist - disappeared, but it is possible, though unproven, that the Viceroy may have managed to secure the other Baptist. He would presumably have taken it back to Spain, and from there it could have made its way to South America. All this, however, is speculation - it needs to be pointed out that no-one knows the exact identity of the paintings involved. Caravaggio never showed any of his figures in open daylight, but instead found a way to place them in the darkness of a closed room, putting a lamp high so that the light would fall straight down, revealing the principal part of the body and leaving the rest in shadow so as to produce a powerful contrast of light and dark. The painters in Rome were greatly taken by this novelty, and the young ones particularly gathered around him, praised him as the unique imitator of nature, and looked on his work as miracles.3 Shadows, he felt, offered shelter as can four walls and a roof. Whatever and wherever he painted he really painted interiors. Sometimes - for The Flight into Egypt or one of his beloved John the Baptists - he was obliged to include a landscape in the background. But these landscapes are like rugs or drapes hung up on a line across an inner courtyard. He only felt at home - no, that he felt nowhere - he only felt relatively at ease inside. ... A body flares with light in an interior of darkness. The surroundings - the world outside the window - can be forgotten. Only the worst news can come from there. The desired body disclosed in the darkness - which is not a question of the time of day or night but of life as it is on this planet - the desired body, disclosed like an apparition, beckons beyond, not by provocative gesture but by the undisguised fact of its own sentience, promising the universe lying on the far side of that skin, calling you to leave.4 Note Categoria:Dipinti su san Giovanni Battista Categoria:Dipinti di Caravaggio